


A Klimanov family Endeavor

by Apluspancaque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actually Happened, real, shitpost, this is much more dramatic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apluspancaque/pseuds/Apluspancaque
Summary: A very dramatic story of getting McDonald's





	A Klimanov family Endeavor

My mom extracts a medium size box of French fries from the marked paper bag. She looks at it with a puzzled expression. The rest of the family notices with concern. Had we messed up the order? Done something wrong? An order for a family of six would pose some complications, considering the intellect of those working at McDonald's leaves much to be desired. Assuming it was the size,  
"Did you want a medium?" Asked Emily  
"Did you want a large?"asked Dad. Another, increasingly concerned glance made its way into the bag, rather than continuing toward the fries. Her gaze turned into eyes darting from me, to Emily, to my Dad, and back again into the bag. Finally, in a quiet whimper as if my mother had just witnessed a gruesome murder, a response,  
"I wanted mayonnaise."  
Our mistake had been realized, we had forgot to ask for mayonnaise.


End file.
